


Come Lay on Me

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree





	Come Lay on Me

You watched as Erik changed his clothes, he just came home from work and clearly had a bad day. He was agitated, and you hated seeing your man this way.

“Come lay on me,” you said as you adjusted yourself on the bed so that you were lying on your back.

“Lay on you?”

“Yeah, come lay on me,” you replied opening your arms.

He quirked his eyebrows and sighed as he walked over and crawled into the bed.

You spread your legs so that he wasn’t laying on top of them and he laid his head on your stomach and wrapped his arms around you.

He was tense, the stress of the day still clinging to him, so you began to play in his hair. After a while, you felt him begin to relax and the shift in his breathing let you know that he was asleep. You smiled and soon followed suit.


End file.
